Gill (AP)
Gill (Gil in the Japanese version) is one of the ten available bachelors that you can marry in'' Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. '' Gill is the serious and career minded future mayor. When his father, Hamilton was unable to find a solution to the town's problems, Gill left Castanet to find a solution of his own. Because the island needs signifigant improvement, Gill will not return until you've rung both the Blue and Green bells. Although puzzled how you could fix the problems before he could, Gill is appreciative and will be available for the course of the game after that point. Besides working hard to improve Castanet's condition, Gill also appreciates the finer things in life. He stays in the Mayor's home in Harmonica Town when he returns, and will often be seen reading. Well read, and well dressed, Gill is a very sophisicated man. Although childish at times, Luna has a drive and determination like Gill does, which Gill hasn't yet to find in any of the other women living on the island. Impressing Gill may not mean having to splurge on expensive gems, as he is also impressed by elegant and less expensive items such as flowers. 'Gifts' Loves Gold, Royal Jelly, Gold accessories, Lapis Lazuil accessories, Saphire accessories, Emerald accessories, Tomato Risotto, Tomato Omelet, Tomato Juice, Ratotullie, Honeydew Ice Cream, Napolitan Spaghetti, Tomato and Sardine Stew, Tomato and Squid Stew, Tomato and Saury Stew Likes Pinkcat Flower, Hyacinth, Pansey, Lavender, Tulip, Morning Glory, Sunflower, Snowflake Flower, Hibiscus, Anemone, Snowflake Flower, Cold Medicine, Bodigizer, Coconut, Shining Mayonnaise, Shining Honey, Shining Salt, Lavender, Blue Herb, Black Pearl, Rare Metal, Shining Milk, Boiled Corn, Shining Butter, Shining Egg, Green Bell Flower, Lobster, Oyster, Remedy, Pinkcat, Shining Tomato, Rare Metal Netural Blackberry Ice Cream, Cranberry Fruit, Herbal Tea, Pudding, Raspberry Fruit, Decent Tomato, White Wonderful Dislikes Green Peppers, Junk, Failed Recipes, Junk Ore, Algae, Empty Can, Rubber Boot, Decent Spicy Pepper, Swim Trunks 'Marriage Requirements' You will unfortunately have to wait until the ending of the main storyline until you can unlock Gill. After ringing both the Blue and Green bells, Gill will live in town permanently. At this point, you can start to court Gill. You will need to build Gill's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Gill will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Gill will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. 250px|right Gill was walking on the beach when he found a seashell that reminded him of you. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. If you accept, Gill will be pleased, and you will receive a Sakura Seashell. If you turn down his gift, Gill will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event will have Gill coming to bring you another gift. Gill will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. 250px|right| Gill will tell you that he bought something at the store for you. He will offer you a gift, saying he thinks you'd look great while wearing them. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. The gift is a pair of Green Earmuffs, which is not available through the clothing store. The only other way to get them is to buy them at the Starry Night Festival. If you accept his gift, Gill will be pleased. If you decline his present, Gill will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. Date (5 Heart Event) When Gill has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must be the one to ask to go for the date, as the bachelor/bachelorette will not come to your house looking for you. 250px|right| After getting Gill to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Gill wants to go on a date with you. Gill wants to talk later, and if you're free he'd like you to join him. If you accept, Gill will ask you to meet him at Sonata Tailoring at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Gill. Meet Gill inside Sonata Tailoring at 16:00, and don't be late! When Gill arrives, he asks that you help him pick out some new clothing. When Gill asks if you'd help him with a design, say 'Leave it to me!' Answering postivetly will make the date go further. Gill thanks you for the help, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Gill up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession'' ''(7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Gill for awhile, and manage to work him up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Gill and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! 250px|right| Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Gill will meet you there. Gill has had his relationship with your character in mind. It seems to be going well, and assuming that you don't like anybody else.. Gill would love for you to date him! He asks you what your feelings are. If you wish to continue courting Gill, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Gill being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Gill or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Gill, he will be very upset the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Gill's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Gill's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Gill not accepting your feather. 250px|right| Find Gill during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Gill will begin confessing his love for you. Gill tells you that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and that he knows everything will work out. After his words, you will be prompted to give an option, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|250px|right|Gill's wedding ceremony. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Gill, your children have three personality possibilities: Romanic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available for any of your children if you are married to Gill. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Gill's children will always have hair that is a dark/dirty blonde, and eyes that are blue. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Luna will be the rival candidate for Gill. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Vivian in your game with any other rival children in the game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Gill to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Luna. Luna and Gill must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Blue Bell to unlock Luna, and ring the Green Bell in order for Gill to be unlocked. 4 Heart Rival Event To see this event, have Luna at 4 hearts (as a girl), or Gill at 4 hearts (as a boy). Go to Town Hall from 10AM to 8PM on any day that's not a Sunday. thumb|250px|right|Gill and Luna's 4 heart event. Luna has come to the Town Hall looking for the Mayor. Gill is there, and explains that Hamilton's not around, but he'll be more then happy to help. Gill's surprised that Luna's come all on her own with no help. Luna says not to understimate her, as she's very responsible! Gill says he knows how it feels to be underestimated, and won't do it again. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Gill/Luna must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Luna will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Gill. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Luna to persue her crush. If you want to marry Gill yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Luna will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Gill (not Luna), and he will come to your house asking about Luna. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Event) The proposal event can be seen at the Mayor's home during the day time after watching the previous events between Gill and Luna. To see this event Gill/Luna must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as). thumb|250px|right|Gill proposes to Luna. When Luna goes to visit Gill, she finds a Blue Feather that's fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Gill and teases him about it. Gill chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Luna childish. She becomes upset, but Gill quickly confesses that the feather was for her. He doesn't want to see her sad, and wants to be with her. When Luna realizes Gill is being serious, she accepts his proposal. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Gill and Luna will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Gill and Luna asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. thumb|250px|right|Luna and Gill get married. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luna and Gill's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luna's family, as well as any of Luna and Gill's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Gill and Luna get married, Luna will move into the Mayor's home. She will live with Gill and Hamilton, but still continue to work at Sonata Tailoring. The both of them can both be easily found at the Mayor's home, or in Harmonica Town. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luna and Gill will give birth to a baby girl named Vivian. To see Vivian's full biography and rival child events, please visit her page on this wiki. Vivian will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Luna and Gill do not get married. 'Random Events' Other then heart events, there are other random events that can happen with Gill in the game by befriending him. These events can be seen by either gender. The requirements for each event will be listed below. Table Troubles To view this event, you must befriend Gill, Bo and Luke all up to 3 hearts or more. Walk into Town Hall in between 8AM and 5PM on a day that it's open. thumb|250px|right Luke and Bo have come to listen to Gill's order. Gill wants one of his tables fixed, and hopes that the carpenters can help him. Gill insists that he would like a normal table. Luke, however, has different plans! He wants to make an extreme table, plain is boring! Gill is frustrated that Luke is so fixated on his own thoughts. Bo steps in to diffuse the situation and says that he will try and talk some sense into Luke, before Gill gets too mad! Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters